


untitled ficlet

by snoopypez



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopypez/pseuds/snoopypez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument ended in a bet: whoever could keep from making any sound louder than a sigh or a whisper would get to drive everywhere they went. For a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on livejournal in 2009  
> prompt: having to be quiet

It started as a bet.

Both of them weren't exactly known for being quiet in any aspect of their lives, and during sex was obviously no exception. After the third time the neighbors complained, and the second time Frannie oh so subtly dropped the hint that people could hear noises coming from the supply closet, well. Ray blamed Vecchio, and Vecchio blamed Ray.

Naturally, an argument ended in a bet: whoever could keep from making any sound louder than a sigh or a whisper would get to drive everywhere they went. For a month.

So clearly the stakes were high.

But they both talked a tough game, and it started out fine, same as always--which meant really hot kissing and wandering hands--and they were both nice and silent. Ray had been pretty impressed with himself up until Vecchio started playing dirty, stripping Ray of all his clothes and pushing him hard against the bedroom wall before dropping to his knees.

How was he supposed to get Vecchio to talk if he was down there sucking Ray's dick?! It was just unfair.

It was hard to complain about though, since he wasn't really allowed to _talk_. And, you know, the whole mouth-on-his-cock thing.

It was definitely distracting, and Ray's breathing was getting harsher, louder. He ended up smacking his palm over his mouth, trying so hard to keep quiet and it was around that time he thought this whole plan was backfiring. Because the need to be quiet, the need to keep from saying things like _yeah, fuck, harder_ and then _don't be an ass, I said harder!_ \--it was just making the whole thing _hotter_. He could feel a moan rising, and Vecchio's tongue did something wicked and Ray was going to be in the Riv's passenger seat forever if he didn't fight back.

So he pulled on Vecchio, forcing him up. Was on him instantly, kissed him and kissed him until whatever noises Ray had left were lost to Vecchio's lips. His fingers fumbled with Vecchio's tie, getting it undone and off and then he was pushing Vecchio away and wrapping the smooth material of the tie around his own mouth. He was pretty sure gagging himself was against any unspoken rules, but he didn't _care_.

Vecchio's eyes went wide. Ray could translate his thoughts almost exactly; a nice mix of _you're gonna ruin the material!_ and _that really shouldn't be so hot_. It made Ray smirk, or try to, and he took that time to crawl onto the bed and wrap his hand around his cock. Started stroking, slow, teasing himself the way he knew Vecchio liked to do to him.

Hey, if Vecchio could play dirty, so could Ray.

Sure enough, he heard a squeak come from Vecchio; a surefire sign that he was trying to hold back louder sounds. Ray paused, ready to declare himself the winner, but Vecchio was getting the rest of his clothes off and kneeing his way onto the bed and over Ray, breathing warm to match the rest of him. They were pressed against each other, somehow, miraculously keeping silent as they could, and then Vecchio leaned down and brushed his lips over his own tie, still covering Ray's mouth.

Ray _moaned_. Loudly.

And Vecchio, the bastard, sat up and said, " _Yes_! I won and you know it! A month in the Riv, ha!"

Before Ray could try to kick Vecchio where it would hurt a whole hell of a lot, Vecchio tugged the tie down and kissed him again, harder. Then they were lined up again, starting to move against each other like it was automatic, like it was just what they _did_ , and Vecchio, his voice rough, said, "Who cares about the neighbors? Do your worst, Kowalski."

So okay, maybe Ray could live with that.


End file.
